O glorious leader
by Misura
Summary: Aya is recruited to get Schwarz back in shape, leaving a depressed Ken behind. [finished]
1. Chapter 1

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Crawford x Aya, Schuldich x Aya, possibly other pairings too, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th april 2003, by Misura

Oh, and I know *nothing* about recruitment-procedures in Japan. Please take no offense.

Chapter note : scene shifts.

**********

[Estet-headquarters]

"And now we move on to the reports on our team in Tokyo : Schwarz."

"Well, yes, what can I say?"

"They've become sloppy. Inadequate. Lazy. Even Crawford."

"What can we about it? We can't spare anyone of our own ... "

"We could ... "

"Are you sure that's allowed in the rules and regulations?"

"It's been done before. Once."

"With good results?"

"No, but ... "

"We can always try. It's better than nothing."

"All right, those in favor, please raise your hands."

" .... "

"Very well then. With a majority of three this council has accepted the notion."

"I will take care of the details."

*****

[a few days later, Tokyo, morning]

"Hey, Aya, didn't you mention you wanted to find another job?"

"Hn."

"Aya-kun! Why didn't you tell me? Don't you *want* to work with me?"

"Hn."

"I wouldn't mind. It would mean I only have to share the girls with two others rather than three."

"Yohji-kun!"

"Well, look at this Aya! It sounds perfect for you."

Aya picked up the newspaper Ken had thrown in his direction and started to read.

__

//Wanted : a leader (m/f) with a strong character, dexterious and steadfast. Must possess at least an average level of intelligence, a car, some experience in handling madmen and a high level of willpower. Must be able ro resist any attempt at bribing, bullying or sweet-talking.

A sense of humor is a minus as well as a tendency to talk too much.

Call now! We are looking for *you*!//

"Well? What do you think?" Ken asked, as Aya looked up again. 

"Maybe."

*****

[a few moments later]

"Hello, this is Kaiketsu-recruiting agency. How may I help you?"

"I call for ad number 2057."

"Do you think you can meet the requirements?"

"Yes, I am reasonably sure of that. Only, I have a few questions."

"I will do my best to answer those then."

"My first and most important question : how much does it pay?"

*****

[that afternoon]

There was something different about Aya today. The girls in the flowershop had no idea why he hadn't shouted at them like he always did, but they agreed on it being a nice change.

Until one of them suggested it might be another woman who had wrought this change in their beloved redhead. Her suggestion was met with an awkward silence.

Finally, three of them were chosen to walk up to Aya-kun and ask him.

They were greeted with a beaming smile. "Hello, can I help you?"

The boldest of them nodded. "Aya-kun, can we ask you a question?"

"Of course." he replied friendly. Yohji, who was standing only a few feet away was nearly fuming with jealousy at the effect the redhead's new attitude had on the girls. Fortunately he was too caught up in his own dark thoughts to notice Omi and Ken who were vastly amused at the whole situation.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He blinked. "No. Of course not!"

"Ah?"

"I *hate* girls!" Aya exclaimed. "All girls except my sister." he added after a while.

As the girls backed off with the strangest look in their eyes, he added in a softer tone : "And from tomorrow on, I will never have to see or talk to them again."

While Yohji sighed with relief and Omi and Ken collapsed laughing, Aya continued his work on the flower-arrangement, oblivious to the odd glances thrown in his direction by the girls in the shop. All he could think of was his new job.

He would have to order four people around, all of them male. He would get a room of his own in the apartment where they worked. And he would be paid more than enough to buy Aya-chan the best medical treatment in the whole world.

It almost sounded too good to be true.

~tbc~

Endnote : This story will only be continued after I have finished at least three of my other stories. So don't expect any update too soon, okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 15th may 2003, by Misura

**********

[that evening]

As Aya fell asleep his smile was still in place. Anyone who would have seen him, smiling in his sleep would have declared him the most adorable sight. Until his dream started, that is ...

__

'Ooooh, Aya. I love you. I will never let you go.' Schuldich declared, grabbing the right sleeve of his trenchcoat. 'I want to stay with you forever.'

'Take your hands of him, you pervert!' Crawford shouted, glomping the left sleeve. 'He's mine!'

'Is not!' 

'Is too!'

They both started to pull, making Aya feel rather uncomfortable.

Just when he thought they would rip him in two, the door to the room was kicked in.

To reveal the heroic figure of none other but ...

'Have no fear, SuperKen is here!' 

At which Ken tripped over his own feet, causing Schuldich to release Aya as he doubled over laughing hysterically.

As soon as he had regained his footing, Ken grabbed Aya and ran off, somehow having gotten rid of Crawford in the process.

He looked up at Aya and said : 'I love you.'

And kissed him.

Aya awoke wide-eyed, wondering how on earth his mind had been able to come up with a dream like that. After all, Crawford and Schuldich were just his enemies.

It was highly unlikely any of them, especially Crawford, would ever behave as unprofessionally as to try and seduce him. The thought was almost enough to make him smile.

As to Ken ...

__

I'm *not* in love with Ken Hidaka. I only wish sometimes we could get to know eachother a little better, that's *all*. Nothing more.

*****

[next morning]

"But I don't want to change the way I live!" Schuldich whined. "I'm happy as I am. And I always did as I was told on missions. Why would anyone complain about me?"

Crawford sighed and counted to ten. Nagi snickered.

"Listen, for the hundredth time : this was not my decision! If you think I'm happy about this, you're wrong."

"I don't mind really." Nagi declared brightly, with a smirk. "As long as he doesn't touch my computer, I can live with it. Maybe he'll even help me with my homework."

Crawford glared at him. "He's supposed to improve us. Quite likely he'll limit your time on-line to make sure you get a decent amount of sleep. I therefore suggest you aid us in getting rid of him as soon as possible. It wil be to the advantage of us all."

Nagi gulped and nodded. Then he smiled nastily. "Why don't we let Farf loose on him? That's bound to scare him off."

Schuldich returned the smile. "Hey, that's not a bad idea, chibi." He ruflled the younger boy's hair, causing Nagi to yelp in protest and step back.

Crawford counted to ten again, even if it didn't help him that much really.

"We can't do that. He has to go voluntarily and in one piece. Otherwise they'll simply send us a replacement who's even worse."

Schuldich pouted then cheered up again. "Ah well, I can always mess up his mind."

"Not if Estet has protected him against that." Nagi pointed out. "And since they know you pretty well, they probably have."

Crawford nodded.

Schuldich sighed. "Can you then at least tell us a bit about him? Is he good-looking for instance?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Crawford snapped.

"You could use your gift to see what he's like!" Nagi brightened. "You could tell us what things will make him leave us alone."

"Very well then." Crawford sighed and sat down, trying to summon the energy and calmth he needed. It was easier to simply wait for a vision to come, but he had discovered how he could force the process at Rosenkreuz.

*blink*

__

'Aya, I missed you. A lot. And while you were gone - '

'Ken ...'

'No, let me finish. I have to say this. While you were gone, I have come to the realisation that I love you. I wouldn't want to live my life without you.'

Aya looked at Ken, then pulled him into a firm embrace. 

*blink*

"And? What did you see?" Schuldich inquired eagerly.

"Nothing. Just some weird scene between Abyssinian and Siberian."

"What was Siberian doing with my Aya?" Schuldich asked, eyes flashing indignantly.

Nagi blinked. "What do you mean 'your' Aya? He hardly knows you exist!"

"That may be how it seems to you." Schuldich replied with a smirk. 

"They were kissing and declaring their immortal love for one another." Crawford declared coolly, allowing himself some liberties with the truth. After all, who would be able to call his bluff?

Nagi giggled. Schuldich narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I'm worth ten times more than that stupid soccer-player. Just wait and see if I can't make Aya see that too." 

"If our new leader will allow you the time for a thing like that perhaps." Nagi snorted.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Farfarello shouted from the livingroom. He hadn't heard of Estet's plans yet and was hoping it might be the mail-man with a package for him.

He hummed softly as he walked to the door.

"It's him!" Crawford said, trying to hurry without looking like it. "We have to stop Farfarello before he opens up for him!"

"Why?" Schuldich asked nonchalantly, knowing he could reach the door within one second if he chose to. "He'll get in anyway, won't he?"

"I don't want his first impression of us based on Farfarello. It would start things off entirely wrong."

"Your wish is my command." Schuldich grinned, before adding. "For now."

He sprinted to the door, only to see Farfarello already opening it.

__

Ah well, one can't be lucky all the time.

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough)

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 15th may 2003, by Misura

**********

Aya took a last look at the adress the nice, old lady of the recruitment-agency had given him. The house he was looking at looked quite expensive. 

Not wholly unexpected, considering the salary they were paying him ; his new employers by day were definitely well-to-do. 

_But in no way allied with Takatori, and that's what counts._

Walking up to the door, he rang the doorbell, curious to get a first look at his subordinates. He hadn't been told much about them, or the kind of work they did, just that they solved problems for other people and worked for anyone who paid enough, rather than being tied to one firm.

_Trouble-shooters, that was the term she used I think._

After a few moments the door opened. A familiar white-haired man regarded him with dismay.

"Hey, you're not the mail-man!" It sounded like an accusation.

Aya narrowed his eyes, softly cursing Fate who seemed to have played another cruel trick on him. He paid no attention to Farfarello's words, dismissing them as a madman's rambling.

_I finally get a job I actually like and now I find Schwarz has ruined things._

_Why do they always have to show up at such inopportune times and places?_

_Ah well, I can always use the exercise I suppose._

"Schwarz! Shi-ne!" 

Farfarello jumped back as the katana came swinging his way, slicing through the air. Aya stalked forwards, entering the hall of the house and kicking the door closed behind him.

_After all, it really wouldn't do if innocent passers-by would see me._

He wondered why Farfarello responded so passive to his attack, only evading his weapon but never going in the offensive himself. Most of the fights between the madman and Ken had ended the other way around ; with Ken slowly backing away and Farfarello coming at him again and again without any concern for his own safety.

_:: It's because you have surprised him. ::_

Aya's eyes quickly scanned his environment for the source of that voice. It seemed he was in trouble ; fighting both Farfarello and Schuldich would be difficult.

_But not impossible._

_:: Who says we are going to fight you, Aya? ::_

_I do._

Farfarello danced back again, just our of his reach, luring him further into the house.

_As long as I make sure no one gets behind me, it doesn't matter._

Rushing forwards, Aya caused Farfarello to trip, sending him staggering backwards. In his fall, the irishman grabbed the leg of a small table standing nearby. This action caused the bowl of fruit on it to fall as well, littering its contents over the floor.

_:: Watch your steps, kitten, wouldn't want you to break a leg after all.... ::_

_I don't need your - _

_:: Tsk, tsk. I did warn you. That floor is awfully hard, isn't it? I asked Crawford to get carpet but no, he keeps saying it's too expensive. ::_

_SHUT UP! _

_:: Yes, Ran. ::_

_Don't call me by that name! _

_:: No, Ran. I mean, Aya. ::_

Aya could hear the smirk in the telepath's mindvoice.

"What is going on here? Abyssinian? What is Weiss doing here?" demanded a cold voice.

Aya's eyes darted around, not finding the speaker until ...

_:: On the stairs. He's such a show-off. Making a dramatic entrance like that. Not that he even rivals your own. Now *that* was real - ::_

_I told you to shut up._

_:: I don't have to take orders from you ... yet. ::_

"I'm alone." Aya replied equally cold. "I was supposed to come to live here for a while." He took the piece of paper out of his pocket, waving it in the air.

"Show me that!" Crawford ordered, holding out his hand. An invisible force snatched the note away, delivering it to the leader of Schwarz. His eyes quickly scanned the letters.

_:: What's in it, Brad? Did Estet really hire this guy to get us back in shape? ::_

_:: Unfortunately. It appears that way. ::_

_:: Well, it *will* give you some opportunities to prove your boasting, Schu. ::_

_:: Hmmm, this wasn't quite what I had in mind though. ::_

_:: We'll simply have to make the best of it. ::_

"It seems there has been an unfortunate misunderstanding." Crawford said aloud, descending the stairs with a smile playing around his lips that made Aya feel distinctly uncomfortable.

Schuldich's grin didn't help much either.

"You see, Abyssinian, there doesn't live anyone else in this place. This is Schwarz' home and by this writing, it appears you are here to coach us."

"Welcome to our house, Aya-kun." Nagi chirped, appearing from behind Crawford. "Shall I get your luggage?" 

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough)

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 17th may 2003, by Misura

I do not possess a map of Schwarz's house. As this is an AU story though, just blame any glaring mistakes on that fact.

**********

"Don't touch it!" Aya warned sharply as Nagi approached the two bags containing his belongings.

Nagi flashed him a look of hurt, before regaining his cold composure. "Your choice."

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage." Aya stated. "And what proof do you have that this isn't some kind of trick? Can you prove you live here?"

"If you insist, you could pay a visit to Schuldich's room." Farfarello remarked. "He hasn't cleaned it in weeks so you'll have to be careful not to break your neck."

Schuldich pouted. "Or you could go see Farf's prison in the basement."

"Or Nagi's computer-room." Crawford added, disliking the idea of Aya being in either Schuldich's or Farfarello's room.

__

You never know what those two might try in the spur of a moment.

Even I can't predict decisions taken in a flash.

Nagi's face darkened. His computer was practically sacred ; no one but himself was allowed to touch it, on the risk of invoking the young telekinetic's wrath. Everyone in the Schwarz-household had tried it once, of course, even Crawford.

That was the reason for the odd-shaped dents in the wall next to Nagi's door.

"Or Crawford's office. Plenty of choice, Aya." Schuldich finished with a grin.

"Hn." Aya picked up his bags and headed for the stairs, striding past the telepath without a second glance. Farfarello giggled.

"Your room," Schuldich called after him, glaring at the irishman, " is the second on the right. it's right in between mine and Brad's."

"Hn."

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the house later?"

"Hn."

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"No."

Schuldich pouted again, while Nagi rolled his eyes sarcastically and Crawford merely went back to what he had been doing earlier. Farfarello eyed him curiously.

"Why are you so nice to the kitten all of a sudden? He tried to cut me up."

Schuldich shrugged. "So what? *You* cut yourself up all the time."

"That's ... " Farfarello hesitated, searching the right words, " ... not the same."

"Whatever." Schuldich sounded bored. "He's something new."

"Huh?" 

"He's something new." Schuldich repeated. "A change. A rescue from the same old boring routine. A new person to manipulate, to figure out. A new toy."

"Schu?" Farfarello asked, giving him an odd look.

"Yeah?"

"If you seriously think Crawford, me and Nagi are easy to manipulate for you, you're nuts. And if you think you can make Abysinnian your toy-thing, you're even crazier than me."

***** 

In front of the door that was supposed to be the one to his room, Aya hesitated, wondering if he ought to expect a trap. 

__

This *is* Schwarz after all.

"Are you going to open that door or do you need help?"

He turned around to see Nagi standinng there, leaning against the wall and watching him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. It surprised him to see the youngest member of Schwarz that way, so relaxed as if ...

__

As if this is his home, where he belongs.

As if this is the only place where he can relax and be himself.

"I'll manage."

"Sure." Nagi smirked.

Aya first tried to open the door without letting go of his bags. 

That didn't work. _Should have known that._

Then he put down the bags.

That didn't work either. _What?!_

"What's the matter with this door?" he wondered aloud. 

__

I'm definitely *not* going to ask a member of Schwarz for aid.

If he takes it as a question, that's his case.

If he gives me the answer, that'd be nice, but uncalled for.

I wouldn't *owe* him a thing for it.

"It's locked." Nagi informed him. "I have a key."

"Hn."

"Do you want it?" Nagi's eyes were laughing at him, while the boy's face was still a cold mask.

"Hn." _Without a key I'll never get in here. _"Yes."

The key gently floated through the air, landing in his outstretched hand. He looked at Nagi suspiciously. Nagi smiled innocently. "I hope you like your room, Aya."

He turned and walked away. Aya felt like he had been cheated somehow.

"Hn."

The key fit the lock. _That's something._

The door swung open, revealing his home for the coming days. _Or weeks. Or months._

*****

"Kenken? What's it with the long face?"

"Nothing, Yohji. Leave me alone!" Ken brushed away Yohji's hand and stalked off.

Yohji stared after him with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's *his* problem?"

"He must be missing Aya-kun." Omi replied.

"But Aya's only been gone half a day!" Yohji protested.

"Nevertheless." Omi shrugged. 

"And he'll stay away a lot longer." Yohji added.

"Better get used to the long face then."

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich[*see end note], bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough)

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 18th may 2003, by Misura

**********

The room was ... spacious. And clean. And it had a nice view on the park.

__

It's too good to be true. Why would they give me a room this perfect?

There must be some hidden flaw, some detail I missed.

At the moment though, he couldn't see anything amiss. Deciding to worry about it later, he started to unpack his belongings, putting them in the empty closet.

*****

"Crawford ... "

"Schuldich ... "

"What are we going to do about him?"

Crawford's eyes unfocused for a while. Then : "You will do your best to seduce him, without any success, and eventually he will leave of his own accord."

Silence.

"Are you implying I couldn't get him?" 

"You can't."

"What are you talking about?" Nagi asked, having missed the first part of the conversation.

"Schuldich's inability to seduce Abysinnian." Farfarello grinned.

"He's mine for the taking." the telepath declared hotly.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Crawford replied calmly.

"No? I would."

"Oh?" There was a dangerous gleam to both their eyes now, Nagi noted.

"So what shall we bet about, Brad? What are you willing to lose?" Schuldich smirked, feeling certain of victory. 

__

I wonder why ; Crawford's Oracle after all. 

:: And I am Mastermind, Prodigy. Besides, he has admitted himself he can't foresee everything. ::

:: I wish you wouldn't read my mind uninvited. ::

:: If wishes were fishes ... ::

"It's your idea ; you can think of something." Crawford replied.

"Dish-washing." Nagi chirped. "Domestic chores."

Even if they officially had a schedule to keep the house clean by splitting the work, most of the time it was Nagi who ended up doing the actual work.

__

:: Very smart of you, chibi. :: Farfarello sounded proud.

__

:: Forget it! :: Schuldich snarled. _:: There's no way I'm going to - ::_

:: Are you that uncertain of your victory? :: Crawford informed crisply.

__

:: ?!? Fine then! Loser has to clean the house all by himself for the next month. ::

:: Done. :: Crawford replied with a smirk to his mindvoice.

__

:: Done! Me and the chibi are witnesses. :: Farfarello sang.

Nagi grinned inwardly. Schuldich could learn something about manipulation from him.

__

No boring tasks for a month!

*****

Aya stared out of the window. In the park, he saw kids playing soccer. For a brief moment, he even thought he saw Ken, coaching them. 

__

Ken ....

As the person turned around though, he could see it wasn't his teammember.

__

Just a stranger.

Not that I know Ken very well.

I wish I did sometimes. Wish I'd taken the time.

Maybe when I return. If I return.

If Schwarz doesn't get me. I have to be careful around them.

Honor compels me to fulfill the contract.

To get them back in shape, whatever that may mean.

I don't even know where to start.

Ken ...

You're the coach of us, not me.

You should be here.

I wish you were.

~tbc~

Endnote : All right, I know I declared this to become an Aya/Ken, Schuldich/Crawford story but ... well, some of the people who reviewed pleaded for a different one. Though I'm still sketchy on the details, some ideas for that did pop up. It might mean this fic'll take longer to be published, I'm not sure yet, but ... do you really want me to turn this into Aya/Schuldich? And if you don't, would you mind? And if I do, would you mind some more pairings? (Like, say, Yohji/Ken or Crawford/Nagi?) 


	6. Chapter 6

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough)

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 21st may 2003, by Misura

**********

It was about four hours past midnight and Schuldich was having a wonderful dream.

Until he was woken up. By an alarm-clock definitely not his own.

_What the ..._

_:: This is *not* a funny joke, Schuldich. ::_

_:: I didn't do anything! I swear! ::_

_:: Farfarello? ::_

_:: Locked. He can't be it. ::_

_:: Then who? ::_

_:: You didn't foresee this happening? ::_

_:: No. ::_

A sharp knock on his door brought Schuldich back to the present. "Yes?"

"Breakfast in three minutes." 

_Nagi's voice. What's going on here?_

*****

Entering the kitchen, Schuldich found Nagi and Farfarello already there, sipping some sort of liquid from steaming mugs. If the looks on their faces were any indication, they weren't enjoying the stuff.

"What's this? Who dared to wake me up in the middle of the night?" he demanded.

Nagi was spared having to answer when Crawford walked in, a scowl on his face, followed by a fully dressed and awake-looking Aya.

_What is it with that guy? No one should look that awake on this hour!_

"While Schuldich and Crawford take their breakfast, I will shortly go over the activities I planned for today." Aya stated, seating himself on a stool.

_Oh oh, I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling._

"Did you *have* to wake us this early just for that?" Schuldich asked.

_Please let him say it's only today, please, please._

"Be assured I will not wake you up at this time tomorrow." Aya looked smug.

Schuldich missed that small detail, though the others all saw it.

"No? I'm glad to hear."

_Glad enough to forget how awful this stuff he calls a breakfast tastes._

"Tomorrow, you will all rise at three, to be able to enjoy the fullness of the day." Aya continued.

Farfarello was the only one left smiling after that announcement.

*****

[three days later]

_:: Traitor! ::_

_:: Calling names doesn't hurt. Rise and shine, Schuldich. ::_

_:: To quote our beloved trainer : Shi-ne! ::_

_:: To quote our glorious leader : Stop whining! ::_

_:: Don't you have a heart? What has he promised you to turn you into his obedient slave? ::_

_:: Unlimited computer-time. ::_

_:: ...... ::_

_:: Oh, and by the way, how's your bet going? ::_

_:: SHI-NE, Nagi Naoe! ::_

_:: Hmmm, better get dressed first. See you at breakfast. ::_

*****

Aya contentedly sipped his breakfast. Things seemed to be going smoothly. 

_No one has seriously tried to kill me so far._

_And I managed to recruit the aid of Naoe cheaply, considering I'm not the one paying for his time on-line. He reminds me of Omi sometimes ..._

_On missions he always seemed so cold, but here, at his home, he seems more warm._

_Though not as annoying as Omi can get when he's eaten too much sugar._

_Farfarello is ... odd. Though not unmanageable._

_Crawford seems unhappy with my presence, yet he's too smart to try and do anything about it. The looks he throws me sometimes are unpleasant ; I think he's waiting for someone else to strike at me or for me to make a mistake._

_He's in for a long wait then._

_And lastly ..._

"Gooooood morning everybody!" Schuldich sang as he sailed into the kitchen. His unusual cheerfulness earned him a bleary-eyed glare from Crawford.

_Schuldich. His mood-swings would try anyone's patience. According to Naoe he's been behaving well so far, which means that the current situation between him and me can shift any time now._

_Perhaps I should ask Crawford how he dealt with it. I'm sure I could bribe him with an extra hour of sleep._

Aya hid his smile by taking another sip of the brew he called 'breakfast'. It wasn't that bad really. 

_An acquired taste ..._

"Ooooh, yummy! This is sooooo delicious! Can I have another cup?" Schuldich asked. 

_His eyes seem ... wobbly? Like a puppy's._

"Hn." 

"Thank you, thank you. You take suuuuch good care of us!" Schuldich beamed.

_Oh, oh. I don't like this at all._

The other three members of Schwarz, he noted uncomfortably, were looking at him like a set of cats would regard a fat mouse, about to be slaughtered.

_Not at all ...._

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : pairings in consideration , bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough)

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 22nd may 2003, by Misura

**********

__

Farfarello grinned as he stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight reflecting on his knives.

"What's the kitten doing here all by himself?" he crooned.

Aya backed off, his eyes desperately searching for something to defend himself with or a way to escape. Finally, his back connected to a wall.

"Dead end alley." Farfarello smirked. "Literally."

"AYA!" Ken screamed as he woke from his dream.

"Hey, Ken, keep it down a bit, will you? Some people are trying to sleep!" Yohji knocked angrily on the thin wall separating his room from Ken's.

"S-sorry, Yohji."

He heard Yohji mutter something he couldn't quite hear.

__

Probably better that way.

Ken sighed.

__

I wish Aya'd come back to us soon.

He never said much but ... I think I miss him.

*****

"Yohji-kun? What was wrong with Ken-kun?" Omi asked blearily.

The blond smiled. "Nightmares. Probably because he ate too much at dinner."

Omi returned the smile for a moment, before a worried look appeared on his face. 

"He really misses Aya-kun, doesn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, yes. He woke me up by screaming his name." Omi considered that if Yohji had been a little more awake, such a remark would have been followed by a smirk.

"Can't we do something about it?" Omi suggested hopefully. "We could ask Aya-kun - "

"No. Aya wouldn't want to be bothered. Besides, it's Ken's own choice. If he insists on pining away mooning over that living ice-cube, it's not *our*problem." Yohji declared, before storming off, leaving a confused Omi behind. 

__

What's wrong with Yohji-kun? He almost sounds ... jealous?

Shrugging it off, Omi yawned and went back to bed.

*****

"If you, Crawford and me have to go for a meeting, who's going to clean the dishes?" Schuldich asked, finally spotting an opportunity to get even with Nagi.

__

Only a complete idiot would assign a cleaning task to Farfarello.

"Nagi can do it." Aya replied, as hoped for. 

Schuldich grinned. "Of course! The chibi - "

__

:: Stop right there unless you want him to remain Abyssinian's for the rest of his life! ::

:: But Crawford, I was going to tell nothing but the truth ; Nagi *loves* cleaning. ::

:: No, he doesn't. And don't call me chibi! ::

:: Talking about yourself in the third person indicates insanity, did you know that? ::

:: Not now, Farfarello. ::

"That's settled then." Aya replied as Schuldich stopped in midsentence. "I expect you and Crawford in half an hour. Don't be late."

Walking out of the room, Aya missed Nagi's murderous glare.

__

I will have my revenge for this, Weiss!

*****

Something was amiss. Aya knew it the moment he woke up, as usually a few minutes before his alarm-clock would go blaring. He quickly scanned the room, finding nothing that didn't belong there. Instead, it seemed something was gone.

__

My katana! It's not where I left it anymore!

As he cautiously tried his door, he found it still locked.

__

Nagi had a key ; the one he gave to me.

But the others might have had one too. Or Nagi might have had a spare one.

Considering the best way to get his most prized possession back and plotting horrbile revenge against the feind who had dared touch it, he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ran-kun!" Schuldich sang gaily as he entered.

Aya answered him with a 'Hn' and a glare.

"Would you like to taste my version of that wonderful brew you serve us every morning?" Schuldich asked, holding out a steaming mug.

"Hn." 

"But Aaaaya! I spent hooouuurs working on it. Just a sip? Pretty please?" Schuldich made his eyes go wobbly again.

"Hn." Aya's hand moved perhaps half an inch.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease? Please with a cherry on top?" 

__

He actually looks kinda cute when he - No! Arg! 

He's Schwarz! Not cute!

"Hn."

"You're so mean!" Schuldich sobbed and ran out of the kitchen.

__

Now, wait a minute .... he's *sobbing* ?!

One of the most feared assassins I know runs out in tears because I don't want to drink his drab?

Makes me wonder what he put in it ...

And so it was, that at about three o'clock in the morning, Aya Fujimiya already knew it was going to be a bad day.

*****

"Ken-kun? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Omi knocked on his friend's door, which was locked for the first time he could remember.

"No! Go 'way!" came a muffled voice in reply.

"Ken-kun!" Omi admonished firmly. "Don't be so inpolite! Open up right now. It's important."

"Mmm, 'kay then." There was a short silence, after which the door was opened. Omi quickly slipped in, taking a worried look at Ken's red-rimmed eyes.

"Ken-kun? What's *wrong* with you?" Omi asked, catching Ken's eyes with his own.

"Nothing." Ken muttered.

"You've been *crying*! Even Yohji-kun is worried about you." His instincts told Omi there was a lot more involved than mere concern on Yohji's part, but the concern was definitely there too.

"Yohji's stupid!" Ken pointed out.

Omi decided not to argue that point, focusing on what was really important. "But he *is* worried. And you know how Yohji-kun gets when he thinks someone needs some cheering up."

Ken paled. "Noooo! Not *that*!"

Omi politely hid his grin as he turned to leave again. "I expect you for the afternoon-shift this afternoon, Ken-kun. Don't be late."

~tbc~

A/N : I finally decided on the pairings ; it's become some sort of compromise which I hope will be to everybody's contentment. Thanks to everyone who told me how they felt about the matter!

This fic will have the pairings mentioned from the start ; Ken gets Aya, Crawford and Schuldich get a bit of Aya before they end up together and perhaps Omi and Nagi will get something too.

To make up to Schuldich for depriving him of Aya, I will write him another fic (I promised MiniMorr I'd write one already so ...). Its titles for now are 'Violet' [songfic] and 'Pulling the strings'.

To make up to Yohji for shuffling him out of focus, I will write some sort of alternative epilogue to this fic. Basically it's about Aya leaving with Crawford and Schuldich and Ken missing him. For this fic I have only a sketchy outline so far, but its working title is 'Cure for mooning'.


	8. Chapter 8

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough)

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th june 2003, by Misura

**********

Nagi narrowed his eyes as he noticed the door to his computer-room was half-open. Light was shining through, meaning someone had dared to enter his sanctuary.

He grimly walked forwards, glancing at the dents in the wall and considering there'd likely be one more in a few minutes. Whoever the idiot was that had dared to touch his precious pc was going to have one serious headache tomorrow.

_:: Don't do it, Nagi! ::_

He halted blinking. Crawford sounded almost panicked.

_:: Do what? ::_

_:: Don't bash his head against the wall, no matter how much you want to. ::_

_:: Why not? ::_

_:: It'll be the end of Schwarz' hope. ::_

_:: I don't understand. ::_

_:: ..... ::_

_:: Crawford? Who is in there? Who's so important to our future? ::_

No answer. Nagi grumbled and vented some of his frustration by using his powers to slam the door to his computer-room wide open. To stare in horror at the scene that greeted him.

His computer had been worked open exposing all kinds of wires, chips and other things anyone not knowing computers very well lacked names for. And above this all, a pale hand was holding a glass of water.

Violet eyes regarded him coldly. "My katana back or your computer gets it." 

"I don't have it." Nagi replied immediately.

The glass was tipped a few milimeters, the water rising to the edge.

"NO!" Nagi screeched.

"My katana. Now." 

Nagi pulled it out of his closet with a glare that promised vengeance. It failed to impress Aya, who was used to looking that way himself.

Without another word, he grabbed his sheathed balde and left.

Nagi hurried to put his computer back together, patting the machine as it was whole again and hummingly came to life at a press of the right buttons.

"Don't worry ; I'll never let that nasty, nasty man come near you again." he promised. It was probably his imagination that the humming gained a purr-like quality at that.

*****

Unsheathing his blade, Aya inspected his katana. There seemed to be nothing wrong with it ; quite probably it hadn't even left its protective cover.

Cradling it, he swore he would never let it out of his sight again.

*****

"Hey, Schuldich."

The telepath looked up warily, convinced Nagi was still mad at him for having Aya make him clean the dishes. "What is it, Nagi?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might have a use for this." Nagi held up a key.

Schuldich raised one eyebrow.

Nagi grinned nastily. "It's the key to Abyssinian's room." he explained.

Schuldich started to grin as well, nearly snatching the key out of Nagi's open hand.

"Well, Nagi. I think it's Crawford's turn to wash the dishes for oh say the coming month."

Nagi snorted. "Don't count yourself victorious too soon, Schu."

Schuldich merely laughed, his mind already on the uses he could make of the precious key.

*****

"You're playing a dangerous game, Nagi." Crawford remarked without taking his eyes off his computer-screen as the young telekinetic sauntered into his office.

"Good afternoon to you too." Nagi replied cheerfully.

"No thank you."

"Would you like me to make you some coffee?" Nagi offered.

"Sure."

"I just try to be helpful." Nagi pouted. "Oh and you're answering my questions before I ask them again. I thought you'd stop doing that."

"So did I. It only happens when I'm distracted. And no not really."

"Don't you want to know what I gave to Schuldich?"

"I already do."

"Why not?"

Silence.

"Oh. I see." Nagi said finally. "And you still think you're going to win the bet?"

Crawford turned at that, giving him a cold look. "I *know* I am going to win the bet. Nothing Schuldich says or does hasn't been foreseen by me already. He's going to lose."

Nagi chewed on his lip, considering this statement. "What about Aya?"

"What about him?"

"Can you foresee everything about him too?" Nagi inquired.

"No." Crawford admitted. "But that doesn't matter. I know him."

Nagi's eyes widened. "You two have met in private?"

Crawford frowned. "No, of course not. But he's just like me. That's how I can predict what he'll do in response to Schuldich. He'll do what I would do."

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough)

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 9th july 2003, by Misura

A/N : I feel I'm losing interest in this story ; not because you haven't left me nice reviews or something ; it just happens. This means I may rush a few things, though I hope it won't become bothersome. Let me know if it does though, then I'll try to make it better.

**********

Ken tossed and turned in his sleep, plagued by yet another nightmare about Aya.

This time though, it wasn't the irish psycho posing a threat to the redhead.

It was a much more dangerous opponent, one that could read Aya's mind, thus predicting his every move and on top of this, was able to influence his thoughts.

"Schuldich .. I'll rip your heart out!" Ken hissed, making clawing gestures with his right-hand.

"Don't you dare touch my Aya .... NO! AYA!"

He screamed and woke up, amazed not to find anyone banging on his door, demanding he kept the noise down a little. As he checked the clock, he saw it was only 23:34 ; way too early for Yohji to be home already.

Staring at the ceiling, he wondered why he kept having these dreams. He had to admit he *was* worried about Aya a little, that he cared about him, but still ... why would it always be Schwarz who threatened the redhead's safety?

*****

Aya woke with a shock as he heard someone call out his name. It had sounded like Ken, only that wasn't possible, since Ken was at the other end of town.

His eyes darted around the room, uncovering nothing. His katana was still lying at his side.

__

Odd ...

After a few moments, he heard someone fumbling at the lock of his door.

__

The second key! I forgot to demand Nagi to hand it over!

Cursing his forgetfulness, he grabbed the hilt of his katana and closed his eyes once again, pretending to sleep. In dealing with people like Schwarz, he preferred to use the element of surprise to its full potential.

As the door slowly swung open, he kept his breathing even, like one firmly asleep. He guessed the intruder would probably go for either the closet or the bag under his bed.

Instead, he heard a soft laugh, definitely not Nagi's. It was the only warning he received, before Schuldich jumped on him, settling firmly on his chest. The telepath's position restrained his movements, but not his breathing.

He opened his eyes, staring into twinkling green ones.

"Hello, Aya."

"Get. Off." 

Schuldich made a show of 'considering' it. "Hmmm. Nope. I'm way too comfortable. Besides, you might try and do something hasty."

Aya growled. "Shi-ne!"

Schuldich snorted. "You say that way too often for me to be impressed by it anymore. Why don't you ever think of something a bit more creative?"

Aya merely glared at him.

"Ah, I know what you're thinking, Ran. You think that I can't keep this up forever, that I'll have to let go of you sooner or later. But you see," Schuldich bended closer, lowering his voice, "I can make you completely forget I ever was here. So you might as well stop plotting ways to avenge yourself, no matter how amusing some of them might be."

"Hn."

Schuldich sighed. "You're just so stubborn. Want me to prove it?"

"What do you want?" Aya asked.

"Ah, I knew you'd be prudent. What I want? Well, that's rather simple really. You see, for some stupid reason I can't recall at the moment I made a bet. A bet that I could have you. Which is really very stupid of me, since I don't actually want you, but there's just no way I'm going to lose. There's too much at stake."

"Hn." Aya didn't sound very sympathetic.

"Aww, you don't mean that!" Schuldich merrily chattered on. "So I only have to spend one night here, to win the bet and then we can both go back to pining away for both our unrequited loves. Though yours isn't that in fact. Unrequited I mean. What do you say?"

"Hn." Aya replied, predictably.

What Schuldich hadn't predicted somehow, was the leap that tossed him off the bed or Aya running out of the door he had left standing ajar.

*****

While searching for a place to hide, Aya considered the german's words. Not those about Ken loving him back, since there was no way he could be sure of the truth in that statement, but those about there being a bet. 

__

With whom I wonder?

Not Nagi, for one, since he wouldn't have given Schuldich the key otherwise.

That leaves Crawford and Farfarello.

A -for an American- civilized person and a madman.

Not exactly hard to guess who of them would make a bet that crazy.

I'll have to find a way to make that lunatic pay ... but how?

He skidded to an abrupt halt as a door opened, a few metres in front of him.

Crawford stepped out, holding up a steaming mug.

"Ah, Aya. I was expecting you'd come this way. Would you like milk or sugar in your coffee?"

He blinked, suspicous by nature, yet tempted by the prospect of coffee.

"I prefer it black."

He wondered what was so amusing about a statement like that, as Crawford smiled, disappearing back inside, gesturing Aya to follow him.

~tbc~

A/N : To those few, if any, who don't know : Schwarz is german for black.


	10. Chapter 10

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough), Omi/Nagi (added, because they're just so cute)

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

A very big thank you to Schu for encouraging me to continue this story! Without you, this story might have died on me. ^^;

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 9th july 2003, by Misura

Chapter's note : Any reference to Schwarz' past is fully made up and unbased on anything canon.

**********

Crawford didn't press him for details about why he had been running down the corridor, for which Aya was grateful, even if he suspected it was only because the other man already knew that he refrained from asking about it.

The coffee was excellent though, even if Aya didn't comment on it any more praisingly than a grumbled "Not bad.".

"Thank you." Crawford reacted with a rueful smile. "I'm afraid Nagi's the only one of us able to brew any real coffee, which is rather ironic considering he's from here, but ah well, that's fate."

Aya wondered why the precog seemed so ... well, human tonight. And talkative.

"Of course he's also the only one of us that had any real youth ; me and Schuldich ended up with Estet pretty young, while Farfarello ... well, you know."

"Hn."

Crawford sighed. "Nagi grew up in a pretty normal family. His powers surfaced only when he hit puberty, so they had no reason to fear him. Or hate him."

There was no reply. As he looked up, he saw the redhead fast asleep on the couch.

Crawford smiled as he brushed a few red locks out of Aya's face. It had felt nice to be able to talk to someone, even getting some sort of response.

He had to admit though he was amazed at the amount of time it had taken for the sedative to kick in. Perhaps he had miscalculated the dose. Or perhaps it was just Aya.

_You're quite something, aren't you, Abyssinian?_

_No wonder Siberian loves you ; I might be tempted myself, if it hadn't been for ..._

Having covered the sleeping man with a blanket, Crawford went to his own bed, cold and empty. As it had been for the last five years.

*****

"Wow, Schuldich, had a rough night? You look downright *awful*." Nagi quipped next morning a breakfast, without the least bit of sumpathy in his voice.

"Don't pester him now, Nagi. It's not a good time." Crawford said from behind his newspaper.

_:: You slept with him, didn't you? I know he spent the night in your room. ::_

_:: In my room, yes, in my bed, no. I'm not interested in that. ::_

_:: Ah yes, I forgot, you don't do sex, do you? ::_

Crawford turned a page, while Farfarello temporarily forgot about the strawberries he was supposed to purate for breakfast to watch the show.

_:: Allow me to correct my last statement : I'm not interested in *him*. ::_

_:: How can you not? He's *hot*, Crawford! ::_

_:: How come you haven't had him yet then? I know you, Schuldich ; if you'd really wanted to he'd have been yours already. ::_

_:: Oh, shut up you! ::_

Schuldich hissed at Crawford, who turned another page.

_:: Schu? ::_

_:: Yes, Farf. ::_

_:: That's not my name. ::_

_:: Neither is 'Schu' mine. ::_

_:: Very well then, *Schuldich*, I want you to know you're wrong if you think Brad slept with the kitten. He'd never do that. ::_

_:: I had puzzled that out on my own, you moron. I'm not stupid! ::_

_:: So? And had you also figured out why? ::_

_:: Because he's too cold-hearted to want to sleep with anyone. ::_

_:: That's where you're wrong. There *is* someone he wants to sleep with. ::_

Schuldich choked on his morning-brew.

_:: What? Who? How come I never noticed? ::_

Farfarello crowed as he spread the mushed strawberries over his toast. Nagi stared at it for a moment in utter disgust, before turning away with a 'Don't tell me, I don't want to know'-expression on his face.

_:: Weeeell, let's say he has a thing for red. ::_

Aya entered at that, looking surprisingly well-rested for someone who had spent the night on Crawford's rather uncomfortable (in Schuldich's opinion that was) couch.

"Good morning, Aya!" Nagi chirped. "Can I make a proposition for today's activities?"

"Hn." Aya replied, not looking overly enthusiastic.

"That means 'yes, but I'll probably say no'." Schuldich informed the telekinetic.

"Aw." Nagi pouted. Schuldich wondered where he'd learned to do that ; he looked downright adorable when he did it, unlike Schuldich himself who merely looked, well, like he was pouting.

"What did you want to do?" Farfarello asked curiously, as Nagi remained silent.

"Go jogging." Nagi replied.

Crawford's newspaper trembled, causing Schuldich to wonder what kind of vision the precog was having about them going to jog. Aside from the fact that he hated to look like an idiot, Schuldich had nothing against it. Besides, if Crawford got tired enough, he might let his shields down enough for Schuldich to take a peek and find out if there was any truth in Farfarello's statements.

"Sounds like a bad idea." he stated, hoping Aya would rise to the bait and oppose him.

And, true enough, just at the moment he thought he had made a mistake, Aya replied : "Sounds good to me. Why not?"

From behind the quivering newspaper, choking sounds could be heard. Farfarello looked curious for a moment, but as everyone else ignored them, he shrugged and continued eating.

~tbc~

.


	11. Chapter 11

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough), Omi/Nagi (added, because they're just so cute)

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 11th july 2003, by Misura

A/N : I have no map of the Koneko. All details are made up, inconsistencies with the actual Koneko are blamed on the AU-ness of this fic. ^^;

**********

Ken yawned and stretched as his mind slowly woke up with his body. He had traded the morningshift with Omi, preferring not to have the one in the afternoon with Yohji.

Omi had been more than happy to swap, earning some more sleep. Plus, he more than understood Ken's reluctance to go near Yohji, who had dropped a hint to Ken's fanclub the other day that he was looking for a girlfriend. So now they were all haunting him, making his life hell.

When he was alone, he usually managed to fend them off, but with Yohji around to 'help', things could get pretty awkward.

Ken found his thoughts once again wandering to Aya.

*He* would have defended Ken, yelling at the girls to 'buy something or get out'.

*He* wouldn't try to match Ken with some girl.

*He* however, wasn't here.

__

Where are you, Aya?

When are you going to come back to us?

You belong here, you know.

Picking some clothes that would have given Yohji a fit if he'd seen them, Ken went downstairs to get some food inside him. Everything tasted the same though.

*****

Some people, Schuldich concluded, looked good no matter what they wore.

Like Aya. And Crawford.

Unlike himself, those two managed to actually make their running-clothes enhance their sex-appeal, while Schuldich felt like crawling away in shame at being caught in something this ugly.

Farfarello was passable, while Nagi seemed almost like a normal teenager, if it hadn't been for the pale face and cold eyes. Which simply wasn't fair.

Why did *he* have to be the only one to lose his natural beauty and gracefulness?

Nagi sped up all of a sudden, racing round a corner.

Aya hesitated for a moment then followed suit, with Crawford starting to look more and more reluctant to go on. Farfarello cackled as he passed the precog, apparently considering this some sort of victory.

"Are you all right?" Schuldich asked worriedly.

Crawford nodded. "For the moment."

Schuldich frowned. "You had a Vision?"

"Yes. And it wasn't pretty."

"Can't you do something about it?"

Crawford shook his head. "No. Everything depends on three other persons."

"Who?" Schuldich asked curiously, mentally ticking off himself. Crawford wouldn't consider him someone out of his influence.

A brief hesitation. "Nagi, Bombay and Abyssinian."

*****

Nagi increased his speed again as he turned around another corner, noticing that for the moment he had gotten rid of both Aya and Farfarello. Reaching a backdoor Aya would have found familiar, he sneaked into one of the houses.

As he had reached the second floor, he softly knocked on another door.

After a few seconds it was opened, revealing a beaming Omi.

"Nagi-kun! You made it!"

"Yup." He grinned. "It was easier than I'd expected, though I probably can't stay too long without raising suspicions."

"Better make good use of the time we have then." Omi smiled and pulled Nagi inside.

*****

Ken was standing outside of the shop, watering the flowers on display as something, it might have been a sound or just a feeling, prompted him to turn around.

The watering-can dropped out of his hand as he saw the person standing there.

"A-aya?"

*

Farfarello nearly bumped into the redhead as he rounded the corner.

__

What the ...

Oh. It's Siberian. 

And he doesn't look very happy.

Well, we can't have him harm Abyssinian while he's with us ; wouldn't make a good impression on Estet.

Molding his face into a bloodthirsty mask, he drew a knife, walking up to Aya's side.

*

Ken went cold as the irish psycho who had starred in some of his nightmares recently appeared out of nowhere and positioned himself next to Aya.

He was sure he was about to see Aya attacked, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead, two more members of Schwarz popped up. They too didn't make any attempt to harm Aya.

In fact, they didn't even drew their weapons. They simply stood there, staring at him.

__

This is soooo weird.

I wonder if I'm still dreaming.

He pinched his arm. It hurt.

*

Aya had no idea what to say. He wanted to explain things to Ken, only he lacked any notion of where to start. 

He didn't see any sign of the rest of Weiss, which might make matters better or worse, depending on where they were. He hoped they were still asleep.

"Ken ... " he began.

*

"Uh-oh. Nagi-kun, you might want to see this."

"Something more interesting than you? Impossible!"

Omi giggled. "I'm serious."

Nagi sighed and walked over to the window looking out over the street below.

His mouth dropped open as he saw what was going on there.

"This is bad."

"That's putting it mildly." Omi agreed.

~tbc~

.


	12. Chapter 12

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough), Omi/Nagi

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 14th july 2003, by Misura, probably one of the last chapters

This chapter contains some of the most unlikely scenes yet. You're warned!

**********

"What's going on? Aya? What are you doing with those ... those ... Schwarz?" Ken spat out the last word as if it was the worst insult possible.

"My, my, aren't we a spitting little kitten, Kenken?" Schuldich taunted, held back only by Crawford, who silently told him to shut up.

__

:: He's annoying me! And insulting all of us. ::

:: Live with it and keep that big mouth of you closed for once! ::

:: Try and make me. If you think you can ... ::

Schuldich grinned and sent Crawford a mental image of how he imagined the other might accomplish his silence. He expected Crawford to scowl at him again really ; the teasing might be a mask for him to hide the way he felt, for the precog, it was the only Schuldich he knew.

"I think I am entitled to an expla-" Ken broke off abruptly, staring wide-eyed at something left from Aya. Farfarello turned his head and started to cackle.

After a brief hesitation, Aya couldn't resist the temptation anymore. He would have the rest of his life to regret that decision.

*****

Schuldich was too surprised to do anything but gasp as Crawford leaned over and kissed him. Well, that and wonder for a moment where on earth the precog could have learned to kiss like that, with his usual cold demeanor and all.

__

:: Hmmm? Oh, I just use my Gift to see how you'll like it best. ::

Schuldich chuckled.

__

:: I always knew that precognition of yours was useful, but I hadn't imagined it would come handy in this area as well. ::

Crawford shrugged.

__

:: I'm full of surprises. ::

Schuldich was about to give a witty reply to that as they heard two voices, cheering from somewhere above them.

Reluctantly drawing apart they stared up to see Omi and Nagi hanging out of a window, laughing and waving. Schuldich wondered what the youngest member of Schwarz was doing there ...

__

:: Is their both being shirtless any clue? ::

:: You *knew*? And you didn't let me in on the secret? I'm hurt! ::

:: Can I make up to you later? ::

Schuldich licked his lips, slightly taken aback by Crawford's forwardness, but not about to protest.

__

:: Just one question ... ::

:: What? ::

:: My room or yours? ::

"Would someone mind telling me what's the meaning of this?" Ken wailed. "I don't get it!"

"You're so daft, Ken-kun!" Omi yelled from his safe place. Not that Ken would ever really harm him of course. Not seriously.

"Crawford and Schuldich are in loooove!" Nagi added, giggling.

"And so are me and Nagi-chan!" Omi declared solemnly.

The two boys high-fived and disappeared back inside, closing the window behind them.

*****

Aya frowned. This situation was totally out of control, yet at the moment, he wasn't entirely sure if he didn't like it that way. 

__

I think I know what to do, only what if I'm wrong?

:: You're not. :: Schuldich murmured.

__

:: He will listen to you if you explain it slowly and in private. The two of you will be fine, Ran. :: 

Crawford nodded encouragingly.

__

:: I guess this is goodbye then, Abyssinian. It was fun while it lasted. Perhaps our paths will cross again. I hope it won't be as enemes. :: Farfarello sounded a little sad.

"Ken, can we go somewhere a little less public?"

"O-okay. I guess. But what about *them*?" Ken glared at the three Schwarz-members.

"We'll be headed home again I think. Now that we've seen Aya safely home, there's no reason for us to stick around I suppose." Schuldich smirked, only kept from saying more by Crawford's icy glare.

"Nagi will be with Omi ; I'm sure you can trust your friend not to let him do anything criminal." Crawford supplied, as Ken hesitated. Schuldich snickered.

"I ... guess so." Ken reluctantly agreed.

Farfarello was the first to turn and walk away.

Soon, a still slightly dazed Aya was sitting opposite a rather excited Ken in a familiar living-room, telling his tale of woe and sorrow.

Ken had enough sense of humor to appreciate the humor of it, and enough prudence to keep from laughing while Aya was still within hearing distance.

*****

"I should go now." Nagi pulled away reluctantly.

Omi pouted. "So soon? When will I see you again?"

"I'll ask, just a moment." Nagi closed his eyes, reaching out.

__

:: Crawford? ::

:: goawaynotnownotSCHULDICH! ::

:: Crawford? It's kind of important. ::

:: What is it, Nagi? ::

:: Brat! always have to spoil my fun, don't you? ::

Nagi decided he really didn't want to know what Schuldich and Crawford had been doing at the moment of his 'call'.

__

:: No? Might give you some fun ideas to try with Bombay ... ::

:: Shut up, Schu! Crawford, could you tell me when me and Omi are to meet again? ::

Silence. Then, just as Nagi was about to repeat his question :

__

:: It ... depends. There's a junction coming up. It may kill all of us, in which case you'll see him only in heaven. Otherwise, Wednesday in two weeks. It's okay if you want to sleep over for once. I understand why you'd want to. ::

:: Thank you. :: Nagi's mindvoice was a bare whisper.

"Nagi-chan? What's wrong?" Omi asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I can stay the night."

"That's great!" Omi beamed, making every effort possible to wipe the sadness from his lover's face and bring back the sparkle. 

*****

Coming home from yet another date-gone-wrong, Yohji listened to the sounds coming from Omi's room and wondered why Fate was so cruel to him ; even *Omi* was getting some, while he had been sleeping single for the past four *days*.

Life was simply unfair, he concluded.

~tbc~

.


	13. Chapter 13

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough), Omi/Nagi

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

A very big thank you to the people who reviewed and made me finish this story :

To Suisei Lady Dragon : Well, I wanted to put one last scene with Estet in it, since *they* started all of this. Plus, I promised someone who reviewed to put Aya/Ken in this and those two hadn't really gotten together yet. I'm afraid Yohji and Farfarello are doomed to stay single though. Once was enough. ^^:

To Schu : Yay, you reviewed again! ^_^ Thank you very much ; glad you enjoyed that kiss!

To Mizu ni Johin : Well, you may have noticed my author's note a few chapters back, perhaps that explains it a little. Sorry if the rush of that chapter bothered you, it was just that I felt I had to either get things moving fast or I'd copletely lose this story.  I'm glad you could appreciate the humor of it still. Thank you for your kind *and* critical comments.

written at 15th july 2003, by Misura part 13 of 14

Another unlikely scene (the second one) and a lot of Ken. not many attempts at humor.

**********

Ken sighed as he watched Aya chase some fangirls away. It had been two days since the redhead's unexpected return.

Somehow it almost seemed as if he'd never been away. Omi had cheerfully put an extra plate on the table for dinner and breakfast again, merrily chattering away, not bothered by Aya's unresponsiveness any more than he'd been in the past.

Yohji had been glad to see the fourth florist back, since it meant less work for him. Omi had filled him in on the details of Aya's job ; Ken thought that entire Tokyo had heard the blond's cry of surprise. It had been fun to see Yohji so perplexed.

Yes, Yohji and Omi had happily accepted Aya back in their daily routine.

Ken couldn't though.

During Aya's absence, he had found himself missing the redhead. Not like Yohji, in a practical sense, but *missing*. As in : 'about to die if Aya wouldn't return soon'.

It disturbed him. Yet seeing the way he acted around Aya disturbed him even more.

Like Omi and Yohji, Ken acted just the same as before, treating Aya as a colleague, possiby a friend even, but nothing beyond that.

In spite of his certainty that he felt much more for the redhead than friendship.

He tried over and over to find the courage to tell Aya about it, only time and time again he failed miserably. One time, he had written the words he wanted to say down on a note. When he was about to hand it to the object of his affection though, Omi had walked in the room, asking Aya's help for some assignment from school.

The next day he had been soaked by Yohji, ruining the writing on the piece of paper still in his pocket. The playboy had apologized profoundly as he noticed the murderous looks Ken gave him, but apologies didn't help Ken any further.

He had tried to rewrite the note, only the words seemed to have slipped from his mind.

_Aya ... I love you._

_Why am I such a coward?_

_Why can't I tell you?_

_It hurts so much ...._

*****

[meanwhile, elsewhere]

"We are gathered here to review the progress of Schwarz."

"The report from their temporal leader was most positive."

"Still, we can't be sure."

A knock at the door interrupted the discussion about to erupt, causing most of the sitting persons to jump up. This was supposed to be a secret, invitation-only meeting and no more visitors were expected.

"Close the doors!"

"Who would dare to - "

The doors were blown away, by a force stronger than the combined strength of those protecting it. Four persons entered, stepping over the debris.

One of them wore a business-suit and glasses, studying at the gathering with cold eyes.

One of them wore bright, casual clothing, a bandana resting in his flaming hair and a 'devil may care' smile on his lips.

One of them was dressed in white, holding a knife loosely in one hand, while glaring around with a single, amber-colored eye.

One of them was a teenager, dressed in a school-uniform. He was the only one who didn't look completely fearless.

And the four of them together were, of course -

"Schwarz."

Schuldich grinned and bowed mockingly. "At your service."

"Not so very long ago." Farfarello added.

"Since as from today." Nagi chirped, cursing Schuldich for thinking of announcing their freedom in this utterly idiotic way and Crawford for giving in to it.

"Schwarz no longer is a part of Estet." Crawford finished.

"That was all we came to say. Bye!" Schuldich threw an arm around Crawford as the four of them walked out again, in utter silence. He had acted brazenly, recklessly even and he knew it well.

At every step back, he counted the ones that remained separating them from the exit.

Ten .... nine .... eight .... seven ....

They were still six steps away from safety when all hell broke loose.

*****

[back to the Koneko, some time later]

Yohji came by to drop off lunch, turning on the radio for the news.

:: An explosion in one of the most expensive conference-centers of Tokyo has shocked the business-world. The police isn't entirely sure yet how many people have died in the disaster. 

The east-wing of the Takai-building has been completely demolished and the rubble is still being cleared. Certain is that only one conference-room was in use at the time of the explosion. We will inform you of any further developments in the investigation of this tragic event, for which the cause is still unknown. ::

The soft sound of bells announced Aya's departure.

Yohji blinked at Ken. "What's wrong with him?"

Ken shrugged. "No idea."

*****

Blue eyes stared unblinkingly as the information on the screen affirmed what he'd already heard on the news. 

_No survivors ..._

_Only casualties ...._

_It can't be ...._

_I'd know it if he was dead, wouldn't I?_

"Nagi-chan .... " Omi whispered as he was unable to hold the tears back any longer.

~tbc~

.


	14. Chapter 14

O glorious leader

Warnings/notes : Schuldich + Aya, Crawford + Aya, Aya/Ken, Crawford/Schuldich, bits of fluff, sort of AU (you'll see why soon enough), Omi/Nagi

[!] Spoiler : Aya's name

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

Thanks to :

-Schu : Don't worry ; I'd never ever kill Crawford. Or Schuschu. Or Nagi. How could I disrupt their newfound happiness? ^_^ Thank you very much for causing me to finish this story by your kind reviews ; I hope the ending is to your liking!

-Mizu ni Johin : Sorry if I sounded offended ; I definitely didn't mean to. You seemed like a person who thinks about what they read and that's a good thing. Your comments were very politely phrased too! Thank you very much!

-Suisei Lady Dragon : Nope, they're not dead (I *promised* ne?) and nope, this *is* the last chapter. They all live happy ever after at the end. ^_^

written at 17th july 2003, by Misura part 14 of 14 (Yay! I finished it! ^^;)

**********

Aya ran blindly, not caring where his feet carried him.

Thus, he ended up in front of the house where he had first met the real Schwarz, rather than the monsters he and the rest of Weiss had tried to hunt down so many times.

Yesterday, he had been glad they had never succeeded, that the four people who had lived here hadn't died at his katana or Ken's bugnuks.

Now ...

_How can they be gone?_

_Just when I started to like them, they were taken away from me._

_It's like a curse that haunts me._

_Maybe it's for the best I never told Ken what I felt for him ; at least that way he'll survive._

_:: Such dark, depressing thoughts, Ran. Tsk, tsk. ::_

Aya's head snapped up.

_I can't have heard that just now, can I?_

_Only one way to be sure ..._

He walked up to the door and, finding it unlocked, opened it.

*****

Ken sprinted down the street, occasionally asking people if they had seen Aya. Not many people had red hair, so he was reasonably sure the trail he followed was the right one.

He had no idea where Aya was headed, yet he was sure of one thing :

He wasn't going to let Aya slip away again.

Not before he had told the redhead of his feelings.

*****

At first, Omi hardly noticed as the words 'You have 1 new message' started to walk over his screen. What would he care if yet another company had an offer made only to him, as one of the lucky few thousands?

After a while though, he became curious. Besides, it wasn't as if he had anything more important to read or write, was it?

He clicked on the icon that would show him the message.

*****

The house was deserted, cleared of any sign of life. In a haze, Aya stalked through the empty rooms, remembering their contents.

In the basement, where Farfarello's room had been, he found the note.

He unfolded it with trembling fingers, detesting the weakness this gesture showed.

_"Aya,_

_by the time you read this, you've probably heard the results of our encounter with Estet on the news. It's reasonably safe to say Estet will not recover from the blow any time soon, which means both Weiss and Schwarz will be safe from them._

_Yes, we live, though at the moment I'm writing this, I can't tell you where yet. Nagi will e-mail our new adress to Omi, should you be interested in visiting us._

_There are however a few more things you ought to know._

_Firstly, Ken Hidaka is in love with you. He's been trying to tell you for some time now, but unless you give him some sign of how you feel, he may never work up the courage._

_If you don't want him to die on some mission, I suggest you take the first step. _

_Secondly, your sister will wake up in two years, on the 21st of March. Be there for her when she does, and don't give in to the temptation of hiding yourself away from her._

_If you try, Schuldich and Farfarello will take great pleasure in enscening your family-reunion._

_Well, I think that's about all I can think of to say to you except two words :_

_thank you_

_Even if I don't know how, you have somehow enabled us to do what we did._

_Take care of yourself and yours,_

_Crawford"_

Aya pocketed the note, unsure whether he was angry with its author for making him believe Schwarz had died or relieved to find out they hadn't.

*****

Ken frowned as he stepped up to the house Aya had entered, according to a passer-by. He didn't recognize it, had in fact never been in this neighborhood before.

The door opened smoothly, revealing an empty hall.

Something fluttered down and he reached out to catch it instinctively. It was a piece of paper, with some crudely written words on them.

_"Aya loves Ken"_

He looked up, finding no one who might have thrown the note.

_Weird ... _

_This place gives me the creeps anyway._

_I wonder what Aya's doing here, if he even *is* in here._

Another note was dropped. This time, he tried to see its thrower, rather than spending energy on jumping for the thing itself. In vain ; he still couldn't see anyone.

_"Basement"_

_Well, can't hurt to go and see, can it?_

_If it's some sort of trap, they're in for a surprise._

He quickly located the stairs that led down.

*****

"Aya?"

They met halfway.

"Ken."

There seemed to be a slight blush on Aya's cheeks.

"What *is* this house?"

Aya blinked, as if that particular question had been the last he'd expected to hear.

"Schwarz lived here."

Ken snorted. "That explains it, I guess."

"Explains what?"

Ken's hand closed around the notes. "Nothing. Never mind."

_I can't let him see the one that said he loves me, can I?_

_:: Why on earth not? ::_ an annoyed voice inquired, as his finger were slowly pulled apart and the note in question was picked up and launched to Aya.

It *seemed* like a gust of wind, only they were indoors.

Aya of course, caught the letter before Ken *and* read it before Ken could even *think* of a reason why he shouldn't, let alone say something.

The blood rushed to his cheeks.

When Aya looked up, Ken was surprised to see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"And you?"

Ken blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Do you love me too?" Aya clarified.

"Well ... yes."

Aya smiled. Ken smiled back, a bit uncertain at first.

"Shall we go home now?"

Ken nodded, wondering where the hint of disappointment that Aya hadn't kissed him came from.

"Do you have anything to do coming Saturday?"

Ken shook his head as they exited the house. "Nope. Well, soccer-training in the morning but ... "

"Perhaps we could ... "

The door fell shut behind them.

Three people grinned at eachother with satisfaction, while one pouted.

"I wanted to see them kiss! It's not fair ; they saw *us* do it." 

~OWARI~


End file.
